Angel In The Snow
by Tenshi665
Summary: The Black Moon Family returns just as the senshi think it's all over. Are they telling the truth when they say they just want peace? Who is this 'Angel Fire' Tenshi Hinote they have brought with them? And who are the new senshi?(This story is actually clo
1. Angel In The Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I own Tenshi Hinote and Sailor Sun. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR ANY REASON! I HAVE NO MONEY!!! By the way, this is after Sailor Moon Stars. Arigatou!  
Arigatou,  
Tenshi-chan  
  
Chapter 1: You're The One That I Want  
  
Tenshi sighed and looked around herself. Everyone was busy except Rubes- kun. Maybe she should talk to him. He looked depressed or something. She looked at him from the other side of the room. Ezzie, Esmerude, was watching Mando-sama, Demando, talk to Saff-kun, Saffiru. Rubes-kun was sitting bored, staring into space and thinking, and Tenshi was just watching everyone else. She couldn't even remember why they were all here in the throne room. Oh, that's right. They had a checkers competition to amuse themselves. Mando-sama won, but Tenshi came close behind. He just barely beat her. Well, he was obviously talking to Saff-kun in a heated discussion, so no use there. Ezzie wouldn't want to pry herself from that spot. So either she sat there or talked to Rubes-kun. Tenshi was only eleven years old, but already she knew so much. She liked the play the flute, but longed to play the violin. Mando-sama said that he wanted her to continued her flute studies for at least another year or two, and then they would talk about getting a flute. So she had to wait for another year. Joy. She walked to the other side of the room and sat down beside Rubes-kun. He had his chin on one fist, and his other hand was in his spread out legs in another fist. She imitated him and he looked over at her with just his eyes. She copied him. He ran a hand through his flamming red hair and she ran a hand through her sandy-pink hair. He blinked his dark crimson eyes, she blinked her bright yellow eyes. He stuck out his tongue at her, she stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled, she smiled. He stood up, she stood up. He started walking away really slow, she did the same. He smiled and picked her up in his arms and she giggled. She was the only one who really brought any light in his life. The only one to make him truly smile.  
Tenshi squealed as Rubes-kun tickled her ribs. She was kicking and thrashing, a wide grin on her face. Her long sandy-pink hair was flying everywhere as she tried to get him to stop. He smiled and tickled even more. This light, his Tenshi, was the one he wanted for a mate. She may look happy and carefree now, her hair just slightly wavy, but she would be a dazzling beauty when she was older. She was struggling for air as she laughed and he stopped, letting her breath. He sat down and she sat up, still breathing hard. He smiled and put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him in a hug. She snuggled against him. He was much more than a friend to her. He was more like family. Even if she was still young, she could see his natural good looks. Even when he was angry, he was beautiful. Her best friend was beautiful, inside and out. She looked at the ring on her right hand. It was a twisted silver metal, which went around her finger three times before stopping. This was her most prized possesion and she carried it everywhere with her. She had gotten it from Rubes-kun when she was ten, as a first-day-being-a-double-digit-birthday-girl birthday present. She wore it every day and he often had to remove it from her finger at night. She looked up into his hair as he layed his chin on her shouder in a bear hug. She hugged him back and they pulled away. "Wanna go to the garden?" He asked and she nodded. They walked to the garden, hand-in-hand.  
Now Nemesis was bare in foliage in almost all places, but there was one place that grew green and lush, and it was a half-garden-half-forest place. The forest took up most of the area, but there was a small garden filled with beautiful and sweet smelling flowers. Among them, in the very middle, the was an island of black roses. Many times had she been told why they were there. They had all been banished from the White Moon and were sent here, to the tenth planet Nemesis. Among the reds, golds, and whites, were the black roses, symbolizing that though they live among beauty, they were still cursed. She never understood why they were 'cursed'. She knew her family was, but not the roses. Her favorite places were on the island of black and in the forest. She often got scolded for going into the forest, but she couldn't help it. Rubes-kun and her had built a small clubhouse in the very center of the forest, made only of stones. It was to be made of wood, but she refused to cut down the beatuiful trees around her. That was one of the first things that had drawn Rubeus to her. She was one with nature and obviously, her elements were fire and nature, a strange combination in his eyes. Fire burned the forests on Earth, so why would she be given both? She could use her powers, but rarely did. Thinking upon this, he asked a question. "Tenshi-chan? Why don't you teleport like we do?" He asked and she smiled innocently. "If our creators had intended for us to teleport everywhere, they wouldn't have given us legs or feet. We need them y'know." She said in a very authroitive voice and he chuckled softly. She let go of his hand and ran to the island of black. It had a small moat around it, but you could easily jump it. The others could just step, but she had to jump. She knelt down to the ground, her small, dark magenta dress flowing around her. She took a tip breath of the roses and smiled. "They smell really sweet today Rubes-kun. Come smell!" She smiled and he did. He smiled. "They are better than normal." He layed back and stared up at the sky. "I'm gonna go play now." Tenshi said and he nodded. "Don't go to far." She was already going in the direction of the forest. "I'm gonna go to the clubhouse!" She called and ran into the dark forest.  
Once inside the forest, everything was sparkling. She sunlight was spotty through the tree leaves, and everything was covered in dew from the light rain from this morning. She smiled at the sparkling wonders of the planet. She ran straight ahead, leaping over fallen branches and bushed. She stopped, deep in to the forest now, at a small stone playhouse. It didn't look like much from the outside, but that was because they had done a lot of the clubhouse underground, to make it look less suspicious to everyone. What adult would go into a child's playhouse? It was just silly. She opened the small door and walked in, locking it behind her. She skipped to the living room and put on the t.v. It was time for her to watch her Inu Yasha tape.  
After about an hour and a half, Rubeus got up and went to the clubhouse. He took out his spare key and unlocked the door. The t.v. was on Dexter's lab now and Tenshi was curled up in the dark red comfy chair. He smiled, turned off the t.v. and gently woke Tenshi up. She was still half asleep, but he was able to get her up and he carried her to her room in the castle. He put her in the black covered bed with gold trim and covered her up with the sheet. He gently pushed the sandy pink bangs away from her head and left quietly. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His Angel Fire. His Tenshi Hinote.  
Tenshi woke up from a nap. She was sixteen now and she and Rubes-kun were still best friends. Around him, she sometimes felt hot and almost dizzy but ignored it. She wasn't sick so it just had to be some weird reaction to something. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Rubes-kun was asleep in a chair at the foot of the bed and she smiled. He would do anything for her and she for him. She touched his shoulder and pulled her hand away. She never realized how hot his skin was. He had been gone on another mission to Earth for about a month and she longed to be near him again. Now he was back and she would never let him go without her again. It was far too dangerous to go alone anyway. She took a deep breath and touched his burning hot skin again. He looked up groggily and she smiled. "Hey Rubes-kun. You forgot to tell me good-bye y'know." She chuckled and he did the same. "Demando wanted me to leave immdiatley." "Mando-sama would understand that you wanted to tell me good-bye. He understands how close we are." She sat down infront of him on a chest of stuff. "Anyway, have fun?" "Not much. I sat around, I watched stuff, I did nothing, I did a lot more nothing, I came back." "A month of free time huh?" "Would've been better if you were there. What happened here?" "Absolutley nothing. Ezzie-chan stared at Mando-sama a lot, Saff-kun said nothing a lot, Mando-sama stared at his hologram a lot, and I sat and did nothing a lot." He nodded. "So, all around a waste of time was had by all." "Yup." She smiled and leaned against his hot shoulder. She knew the reason. His temperature was higher than normal because of his attacks. He needed to be that temperature, otherwise he could die from the heat.  
Tenshi-chan leaned against Rubeus' shoulder and he felt hot all over. Control it Rubeus. Control yourself. He told himself, trying to make the hot sensation leave him. He never realized how hot Tenshi-chan felt. Her skin was burning hot. Of course. Her attacks explained it all. They were both the same way. High temperatures. He smiled and thought some more. How I wish I could tell her. He thought. He loved her, ever since she was just a child he knew he wanted her. He felt her pull away gently. "Rubes-kun. what's the matter?" She asked gently, just in case he didn't want to talk about it. "It's just. nothing." God, he just missed his chance. "No it isn't. It's something and I want to know what." She held his arm and looked into his eyes. She could see the flashes of hunger in his eyes, but they kept going away. Why would he look like that? Tenshi was surprised to feel Rubes-kun's lips against her. His eyes and expression turned from gentle to hungry. She felt his warm strong hands slip behind her back and neck as he pushed closer. They were so close, it was almost unbearable. Everything seemed to stop where it was as she slipped her arms around his neck. She felt like she was melting into him, they were one. One breath, one heartbeat, one rhythm. What was happening? She felt the hot feeling come back to her body. So this is what it was. She loved him. She felt her heart increase and, to her surprise, they were so close she could feel Rubes-kun's going a mile a minute. Just when she thought they couldn't get closer, they did. Her back was pushed against the bed, Rubes-kun on top her her. She could feel his every movement as she played with the tips of his flaming red hair. He smiled within the kiss. This is what they always wanted. This bliss they were expiriencing right now. He never wanted it to end but knew it would have to. But not yet. He didn't know it, but that was exactly what Tenshi was thinking. It would end. But not yet.  
Rubeus knew Tenshi-chan was thinking. She was letting him do anything to her right now. His body urged him to take his chance, but he refused. Not yet. She wasn't ready for that yet. Finally, her slightly scared yellow eyes focused on his hungry crimson ones. She returned the passionate kiss and felt his heartbeat increase even more. He could feel hers do the same within her chest and ran a warm tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth in surprise and he devoured her. She gasped with pleasure as they kissed even more. Finally, they pulled away slowly from eachother. They took big breaths of air as they looked into eachother's eyes. He still looked so helpless she wanted to kiss him more but refused. Not now. Not right now. Soon, she would have to or she would die inside.  
Tenshi sat in her room, typing as Rubes-kun layed on her bed, watching her. His fingers were laced together upon his chest and he had a content smile on his lips. She saved her story and closed it, retrieving a sketch pad and pencil. She turned her chair towards him and kept glancing up at Rubes-kun. He finally laughed gently. "What are you looking at?" She sketched harder and faster and then stopped, signing it. She showed it to him and it was him on the bed, fingers laced with a smile on his face. He smiled even wider. "Nice pic." He said and she smiled. "You haven't seen some of them yet." Her smile turned from innocent to mischeivious. He raised his eyebrows and smiled even wider. She stood up and waved. "Be right back." She said and closed the door.  
Tenshi walked out to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. She could feel someone watching her but ignored it. Finally, a cool, pale hand touched her shoulder. "Hey Mando-sama." She smiled and he smiled back to her. "Where are you going?" "Rubes-kun and I are hanging out." She said simply and left. As soon as he heard the door close, he walked over and peaked through the key hole. She saw Tenshi toss Rubeus a water bottle and he smiled and took a drink. She sat down at her computer chair. "Hey Rubes-kun." She tossed him her sketch pad, taking another sip of water. "Check it out." He opened it and looked through the pages, blushing several times at some of the pictures. "They're really good Tenshi-chan." He said and she sat down on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." She said and he nodded. He wasn't even blushing at this! He put an arm around her waist and they leaned back. Tenshi snuggled into his warm chest. "I'm gonna take a nap. Okay with you?" "Was just thinkin the same thing." "Love ya Rubes-kun." "Love you too Tenshi-chan." Demando stood up. He had seen enough. Tenshi and Ruebeus were obviously in love. He had chosed Tenshi to be his mate too, but she had obviously chosen too. Guess I'm just stuck as the lonely handsome prince. He half-joked to himself and left.  
Tenshi woke up slowly, Rubes-kun wrapped around her. She felt so safe here, she wished it would never end. She knew it would. Everything ends someday. Why she didn't know. For now though, she was happy, just being here with her Rubes-kun. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his warmth, drifting into sleep once more. 


	2. Love Happens To Everyone

Chapter 2: Love Happens To Everyone  
  
Quick Athor's Note: Okay, I've changed this abit, and thoughts are now like this And a long line of *~*~*~*~*~* means a new paragraph. Also, anything that ishas an ^ up it is something Tesnhi types. Okay, read please and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Usagi and the others walked home from school. Rei and Usagi were having another argument when everyone stopped. Usagi turned around and the Black Moon Family stood there in civillian clothes. "Demando?!" Usagi said loudly and he out a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh! Do you want everyone to know about us?" He asked urgently and she looked sternly at him, almost coldly.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked and everyone nodded from behind her.  
  
"We just want peace okay? We're coming here for a truce." He put a hand out and she just looked at it.  
  
"A truce? How can I trust you?"  
  
"Well, for one, I sacrificed my life for you. And if nothing else, I still love you, even if we're not meant to be. I wouldn't ever hurt you and I would hurt anyone else who did." She blushed alittle and Mamoru just watched.  
  
"Okay. You get one try. Betray us and you're out of here forever."  
  
"We solemnly swear we will not betray you." Tenshi said. "I haven't even gotten to know you yet. I'd only betray you if I hated you and from what I've heard, you're a very nice woman." She put out her hand.  
  
"I'm sure you know all of these clowns." She said, jabbing her thumb behind her and Usagi nodded. "Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Tenshi Hinote." Tenshi laughed when she looked at Demando's pleased face and put an arm around Usagi's shoulders.  
  
"You should see that guy sometimes." She said as they continued to walk. "Great description of you."  
  
"Don't you dare Tenshi-chan."  
  
"Eyes like the deep clear sea and hair like the golden sun streaked with the beauty of all of the universe's treasures." She laughed and Usagi giggled. Demando looked enraged and embarrassed at the same time. "That's not even all of it! 'Her smile is like a sweetened rainbow, her hands like delicate glass. She is the ultimate treasure of the universe." She sighed and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Ain't he cute?"  
  
"Oh, like your little poem about Rubes-kun?" She stopped in her tracks, clenching her hands.  
  
"You read my diary?! If you say one verse of that poem, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!" She screamed and he smiled, running ahead.  
  
"His hair is like the everlasting flame, burning for eternity upon a gentle saddened face." He began and she ran after him.  
  
"DEMANDO!!!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demando walked into their newly rented apartment, battered and bruised, Tenshi looked embarrassed but pleased, and everyone else just sat down on the couch. Tenshi immediatley and plopped onto her bed. Rubes-kun followed in soon. He closed the door behind him and sat gently down.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"Bored." She replied simply. He nodded and locked the door. He then layed down beside her, a mischievious smile played across his lips.  
  
"We could keep ourselves amused." She rolled to her stomach and frowned. He looked at her.  
  
"Listen luv. I don't think we should see eachother like we do."  
  
"What?! Why not?!"  
  
"I'm just not ready for this yet. You've been my friend for awhile and I just need some time to adjust."  
  
"But Tenshi." His face turned from gentle and sad to angry.  
  
"Be that way!" He yelled and smashed his lips against hers. She kneed him in the stomach and shoved him off, reaching for the door. She opened it and touched her lips. She almost immediatley jerked them away. Her eyes narrowed to yellow gleaming slits.  
  
"That's it! It's over Rubeus!" She yelled and slammed the door. She grabbed a sweatjacket and ran outside, leaving everyone to wonder what happened. Rubeus sat, crying into the bed. He was a monster. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenshi thrust her hands into her pockets and walked around in the light rain. She felt so pure now that the rain had slipped around her body. She felt clean again. She frowned. He was such a bloody jerk. What had she ever seen in him anyway? Good looks? Kindness? Humor? He obviously didn't have bloody brains! Not even the idea of his hollow head brought a smile or smirk to her lips. She had been forciblly kissed and nothing could ever remove the scar in her heart. She had told herself she should leave him. And she had and it had only been worse. Bloody world. Bloody gods. Why did this happen to her? She would never wish it upon her most hated enemies. She looked at the ring on her finger, tore it off with slight trouble, and threw it to the ground to leave. She stopped and retrieved it, but just shoved it in her pocket. It wasn't because it was from him that she kept it. It was just pretty.  
  
I don't love him. I don't care about him. Maybe if I keep telling myself the bloody lies I'll start to believe it.  
  
Tenshi sighed and looked around her. She knew where she could go. The one place nobody would come to. They still had a home on Nemesis.  
  
The palace formed infront of her and she took a step to the ground, the black lightning disappearing. She walked to her room and plopped into her comfy chair. She retrieved her sketch pad, flipped to the page with her picture of Rubeus on it, and almost ripped it.  
  
"Why can't I do it? Why can't I rip this bloody picture?!" She yelled. She threw the sketch pad out of the room and stormed away. Where else could she go? There was one place Rubeus didn't even know about.  
  
Rubeus looked around the palace. He hated to, but he could at least apologise for his earlier outburst of desire. He had already checked everywhere inside, now it was time for outside. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenshi sat, her feet dangling in the water, her denim pants rolled as far up as they would go. Rubeus didn't know of this place. It was her own personal spot. Everywhere else were places she would go with people to. This was an alone place. She could already hear him trying to get through the forest and smirked at his attempts. She had always been able to get through fast but she had waited for him. She wasn't waiting for him now. was she?  
  
She paused as it flashed in her mind.  
  
She sighed at her own attempts to make herself hate him. It wasn't working at all. Why the heck was he here anyway?  
  
"Rubeus?" Tenshi's voice echoed.  
  
"Tenshi? Where are you?"  
  
"I'll come out when you tell me why you're here."  
  
"Because I have something to say. Something important." The tone of his voice ripped at her heart and she came out slowly, barefoot.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said and smiled gently. "Forgive me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You expect to say sorry and then everything is okay?! Do you know what you did to me?!" She yelled. She ran back to her hiding spot, grabbed her shoes and ran away from him.  
  
"Tenshi!" He yelled, trying to catch her. He stopped at the edge of the forest when she had almost reached the castle.  
  
"Tenshi." He whispered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid bloody fool!" She yelled, forcing her shoes onto her feet. "All he ever does is think of himself!"  
  
"I think about you a lot too." He said from the doorway. His eyes and nose were slightly red.  
  
"Have you been.?"  
  
"Crying? Yes."  
  
"But. why?"  
  
"Because I need you."  
  
"Oh luv." She said, thinking of a new nickname.  
  
"Spike. We just can't be together right now." He smiled at his newest name.  
  
"Well, Slayer, then I'll just have to torture you until we can."  
  
"Just watch out for the stakes." She smiled. They both loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Maybe they wouldn't end up as Buffy and Spike did.  
  
"And don't call me 'Slayer'! It's Buffy!"  
  
"Whatever you say Slayer." She threw her hands into the air. Just because they were just nicknames, these felt like real names to her and she took offense about it.  
  
"Listen Spike." She said.  
  
"I'm listening Slayer."  
  
"We just aren't meanto to be right now. Give me some time to adjust, and who knows? Maybe I can learn to love again."  
  
He disappeared and in a flash, his hands slipped behind her back.  
  
"But I need you now." He whispered, taking a deep breath of her sweet smelling hair. She let her arms dangle at her sides and refused to give in.  
  
"Come now luv. You said it yourself. Woman throw themselves at you."  
  
"I was lying."  
  
"So what? Go amuse yourself." She laughed gently and disappeared, her lips centimeters away from his.  
  
"She's teasing me." He said aloud.  
  
Tenshi heard his last words and smirked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She smiled sadly as she reappeared in her room. She rubbed her eyes as they burned from the saltiness of tears. She blinked them away. She refused to cry for him. How she longed to be held in his strong arms again, to here his voice whisper those three little words. She shook it from her head and sat down to type again. She seemed to do a lot of typing these days. It soothed her pain and let her do something useful. Maybe someday she would let others read it, but not now. It wasn't even completed yet. She definatley was going to complete it first. She sighed and heard Rubeus shuffle around in his room. She smiled and locked the door. No one was going to bother her right now. She sat down once more and typed.  
  
^She thought she could escape it all but she was wrong. Tenshi was far from the truth, buried in the blackness of her own fears. What was wrong with her? How could she still love Rubeus after that kiss? He had forced himself upon her, and yet she still yearned for the lips again. For the strong arms to wrap around her, and for the heat of his body be right next to hers. "Why can't I say those three little acursed words?" She wanted to know. Why couldn't she say 'I love you'?^ 


	3. Say I Love You

Chapter 3: Say I Love You (Quick Author's Note: Okay, I didn't like Tenshi's sandy-pink, if you've seen FLCL/Fooly Kooly/Fooly Cooly/Furi Kuri it's the same color as the girl with the scooter and guitar, so now it's not sandy-pink. If you dislike the fact that I'm changin it, please tell me and I'll change it back. Her hair color is now black with silver tips.)  
  
Tenshi took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She had been in there for two hours and fourty-five minutes and decided she better get something to eat. It was only two-o-clock though. Oh well. She warmed up some left over chicken and prociutto pasta and sat down next to Mando-sama.  
  
"What's on?" She asked before taking another bite.  
  
"Absolutley nothing. Hey. I was just wondering. what's up between you and Rubeus?" She sighed. Someone was going to have ask that question someday anyway.  
  
"We're just having trouble dealing with eachother." She knew Rubeus was right outside in the hall. He had to hear her version of what was happening.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've loved someone and the wounds still feel fresh. This is what was happening. He was angry at me. He wanted the realationship to go faster, I wanted to take it slow. He almost made it go faster. and then it was over. I died that day on the inside and I haven't loved since. And now Rubeus is doing the same thing." She took a deep breath to calm herself down and Rubeus walked in, looking as angry as ever.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if someone hurt you but you could at least give me a chance!"  
  
"I'd like to go out sometime with you ya know! You could take me someplace instead of just wanting to kiss all the time!!"  
  
"Well I didn't take you out anywhere because I don't have any money and I didn't think we needed to!"  
  
"You could have just taken me to the park to talk for awhile!"  
  
"We've had years to talk! I picked you to be my mate when you were but a child and."  
  
"Oh, so is that all I am to you?! A mate?! Someone to just bare your children?! Forget that!" She stormed out of the apartment and Rubeus followed.  
  
"Tenshi! Get back here and listen!"  
  
"I've listened enough! Maybe it's time to listen to me for once!"  
  
"Oh, like I do everyday?!" She ran off around the corner and he followed as fast as he could and she disappeared into the trees. He tried to follow, but his anger only got worse the further he went. Why the heck was she so annoying?  
  
Tenshi climbed up a large thick tree and sat in the branches, in the center of the beautiful emerald leaves. All she could hear was the wind now.  
  
I She screamed to herself. Maybe if she said this she could believe it. She thought of before their first kiss, when they were just happy friends, always ready to hang out and talk. Now all she wanted was for him to disappear from her life forever. Why had all of this happened? He didn't love her for her. He loved her because of looks. If she knew this, why did she want to cry?  
  
Rubeus and Tenshi didn't look or talk to eachother for three days, and after they only talked about little things. Who wanted to watch what, what was for dinner, things like that. Finally, Christmas rolled around and they had a Christmas Party, everyone invited. Rubeus dressed up as Santa for Usa, Usagi got the pleasure of seeing him in a silly suit with a white beard, even though some of his flaming red hair stuck out. Tenshi watched half sad, half happy as Rubeus Claus handed out presents to everyone. She caught a glimpse of the dark green shirt he wore under his Santa jacket. It was the dark green one from the same day they first kissed. She walked into the kitched to get some more cookies and Saffiru followed, leaving Petz and the other sisters to talk for awhile. She took the cookies out of the oven.  
  
"I really couldn't have done all of this without Rubes-kun." She said. He had helped out with everything for two weeks.  
  
"You could've done it by yourself."  
  
"No way. He was a life saver." She continued, putting the cookies on a plate. Rubeus started to walk in, taking off the Santa jacket, the pants already denim ones. Saffiru looked at their faces.  
  
"Um, I think someone just called my name." He said, bringing out the first plate of cookies. Tenshi tried to keep herself busy with the second plate.  
  
"Tenshi. I can't do this anymore. I can't live with the fact that we're so close and so far away. Not even for one more night."  
  
"What did you want for Christmas luv?" She asked quietly.  
  
"What I want is for you to say those three words, even if it's for pretend. I don't care, I just need you to say them." Tenshi took an opened card from her pocket. It was adressed from someone named Ame Ryuu. She gripped it tightly.  
  
"He's got someone. A wife and child."  
  
"I didn't think you'd care. After what he did to you."  
  
"He did exactly what you did. A forced kiss, some arguing, we broke up." She looked at him.  
  
"I just can't pretend luv." He dropped his crossed arms to his sides, defeated.  
  
"Oh. I know. It was rude for me to ask you to anyway. I'll just go uh. get my stuff and. you know. go."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way luv. I meant I don't have to pretend. I love you." He looked at her, astonished.  
  
"What? Don't you believe me?"  
  
"Uhh. I mean. Yeah. I mean. Of course I believe you!"  
  
"Well, if my love isn't enough for you." He snaked his arms around her waist. He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"If my love isn't enough for you ever, just tell me."  
  
"I will but for now I suppose it will do." She chuckled and he silenced her with his lips. Saffiru walked back into the kitchen and smiled.  
  
"Hey everybody! They made up!" Rubeus' hand was going lower than just her waist. "They REALLY made up! Kissing! Hugging! And more! Come see it nowish, before this great show is over!" Everyone watched and both stopped to laugh.  
  
"How long shall we stay together?" Rubeus asked.  
  
"Forever. Does forever work for you?"  
  
"Of course. You?"  
  
"Always has luv." They kissed some more.  
  
"I TOLD you guys the mistletoe would work!" Michiru laughed, pointing up at the mistletoe above their heads. There were about twenty of them hanging all over the kitchen. Everyone nodded. Tenshi stopped and grabbed Rubes- kun's hand, leading him to her room.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Demando called.  
  
"Can't think of anything pet!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"What do you think they're doing in there?" Usagi asked an hour later. Everyone had been talking about the reunited couple, and there had barely been a sound the whole time.  
  
"Why don't you go check? They forgot to lock the door." Minako said.  
  
"It'd be rude, for one thing." Saffiru continued.  
  
"Fine. I'll go check." Demando opened the door and they heard what they said.  
  
"Excuse me? You forgot to knock pet."  
  
"We were just wondering what you were doing."  
  
"Kissing, talking quietly amongst ourselves. That's about it."  
  
"About it? What do you mean 'About it'?" She laughed mischieviously and stuck her head out the door, holding the door.  
  
"You don't REALLY expect me to tell all of our secrets do you?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Good. Bye." She closed the door and they heard the familiar 'Chink' of the door being locked.  
  
"Well, at least they were truthful."  
  
"Do you think they think we're doing something besides kissing?" Tenshi asked, plopping back down beside Rubes-kun.  
  
"Who cares if they do? Let them think what they want. What matters is what you think."  
  
"What I know luv." She corrected and he shrugged.  
  
"So what now?" She asked, bored.  
  
"I dunno. We haven't kissed this whole time you know."  
  
"True. I just made up the stuff about the kissing. We have been snuggling though."  
  
"So you told half-truth."  
  
"Yup." She sighed and looked into his eyes. He was just staring with that stupid grin on his face.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What?" She laughed.  
  
"It's nothing. Just I love you."  
  
"We already went through the whole 'I love you' thing luv. We've done that for an hour."  
  
"So what?" He laughed and scooted closer. She scooted farther. The more he scooted closer, the more she scooted away until she fell off the bed.  
  
"Ow!" She yelped, falling onto her butt. Rubes-kun couldn't help but laugh and soon she started to too. She sat down on the bed and continued to laugh gently until Rubes-kun silenced her with his lips. She paused for a moment, paralyzed with surprise, but slowly she put herself back together. Rubeus parted for a moment.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing luv. Just surprised." She smiled and he returned the smile, leaning forward. They met again as he snaked his hands behind her back and neck. She felt one hand go up, massaging her scalp, and felt one going down, pushing her even closer to him. He parted, placing gentle kisses up from her shoulder to her neck as she played with his soft flames. She smiled gently but something just didn't feel right. She loved him. didn't she?  
  
Thirty minutes later, Tenshi walked out of her bedroom, looking less than merry.  
  
"Hey Tenshi? Is something wrong?" Ezzie-chan asked.  
  
"It's nothing Kit. Just alittle crowded. I'll be back later kay'?" She grabbed a jacket and left, leaving everyone wondering what was wrong. 


End file.
